Soul of the Fallen: Demon World
by Fujiwara Kanehira
Summary: This is a story between a normal girl named Hikari that encountered a handsome demon named Clisthert. A demon a human, how will things turn out? Why dpes Clisthert kept on being with Hikari? Is he planning something? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE:**_

"_**Losing someone close is never easy. **_

_**It's like losing a piece of your life and being."**_

'_I must die' _is the only thought in my mind in this last two years.

My life had been like this ever since that day... when the one who changed my life has finally set her wings away. That rainy night, she died in an accident. I was with her until her very last breath.

No one even wanted to help her, no one did. They said that's it already too late and there's no chance of survival. At that time, I couldn't trust anyone anymore. If only she was rescued, she wouldn't have died.

No doctor or nurse wanted to help. After her death, I felt nothing but emptiness. Emptiness that overshadowed my hopes, dreams…life.

I told myself '_if this was the feeling of losing someone close, then I'll just distance myself from everyone and I'll never let myself be with anyone.'_

I felt like I was already dead. I was just living my life because I didn't want anyone close to me to feel my despair.

I ignored everyone… my own family. I never opened my heart to anyone ever since.

It's been 2 years since she died. It's also been 2 years since I closed my heart to everyone.

I remembered the time when I was in her funeral; I didn't expect myself to not cry at all. Not a single tear left my eyes.

I didn't understand why I didn't shed a tear but probably because I didn't want to admit that she was dead. I didn't want her to be forgotten and feel like she was just another friend. In my heart, she was still alive. The only thing that helps me to remember she was alive was the memories of her being with me. Though, those feelings soon left me when I was visiting her grave in her death anniversary.

That was the only time I let myself cried. I know that she was dead. At that moment, I felt my heart being ripped apart and left me with sadness and suffering.

Then, I remembered her, the only person who's there for me and always supports me. She was the only person that I consider my family.

I just want to disappear and be forgotten. I don't want to suffer anymore… and I realized something about this world…

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: SO HOW DID I DO??? GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW!!! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW THIS TEXT PLEASE???????????????? PLEASE CLICK IT!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU FEEL!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: REALIZATION**_

'_**In the corners of suffering, I found justice.'**_

'_**A monster appeared to save me.'**_

A world full of people and full of sadness hurt and ache. This world is just a living hell… full of demons who lurk themselves with blood and riches.

Not caring of what they would do next. If only this world didn't come into existence, nothing can ever become of what it is now.

A world full of murderous actions and doings doesn't have the right to exist anymore. Though everything might not be really what I think it is. There are always those who would be kind to fight for justice but those who fight for it always lose… some dies, get killed by others.

This is a world full of trash… trash that can't be disposed. Of all places why did I have to even be in this world? If only I didn't exist… Maybe I didn't realize any of these before. If only everyone could be happy again. Everyone might have the chance to live… gracefully.

"_In life there are only two choices, die to fell nothing at all and live to suffer. If you would prefer to live, you need to sacrifice everything for one to live in peace. These sacrifices might give you happiness or suffering. Nothing is free in life. Though you just need to sacrifice it yourself, if you choose to die to feel nothing at all. There's just one problem in death… you can't correct any of your faults…"_

A day before I realized everything… I almost died… There was a feeling that it was worse than even dying… I have lost… everything. Everything that I have own vanished into thin air…

I lost my family but I couldn't do anything but just watch. I watched the bloody duel between my mom and dad… They killed each other because of their money and pride because they were getting divorced. They killed each other from getting some kitchen knives and stabbing each other. I saw everything in a corner. I didn't care…

The living room splashed with blood and some got into my face. They were stabbing each other from their shoulders to their feet.

Both of them were dripping in blood. Everything turned into crimson. The fight ended with mom stabbing my father's heart. My dad lost the duel… My mother was dripping with blood because dad stabbed her deep in her shoulder. Mom approached me and cleaned my face with her sleeve, "Forget about your dad and come live with me…" she said with an innocent voice that I didn't dare to comment about. I know she was up to something.

She's planning to kill me because I witnessed she killed dad… I didn't respond to her instead I approached my dead dad and picked the bloody knife.

Then my mother was behind me and said, "What are you doing?" Then without thinking I stabbed her in the stomach. Then she stabbed me in the heart and she hurriedly left.

I was dying at that time… but out of nowhere I heard a scream of someone saying…

"**WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!!!!" **I heard someone screaming and was angry at the same time. I turned around and saw a demon beside me with an angry face.

I responded absent-mindedly and muttered the word "Mom".

The before he left he touched my head and do some weird incantation. Unknowingly it felt like my heart was rebuilding itself and healing it… it was very warm. Then he went out. I didn't know where he went.

A few minutes later, he came back. I was able to stand at that moment. I saw his hands were covered with blood.

"Who are you?" I asked and for some reason I didn't felt scared.

Then he said,

"I'm here to kill those people who would harm you and make you suffer. I'll kill them all."

He said it so seriously.

I took a better glimpse of the demon that saved me. He had long raven haired and was tall. He had the face of a fallen angel and his amber eyes shined in the darkness. He had long claws and short black wings.

"Why?" I said while blinking a few times.

Then he didn't answer instead he approached my dead father and cut his head. He put it in his small bag the he had in his back.

There I saw my mother's head, my brother and sister and doctors and nurses which were familiar to me. Also those who harmed me and made me suffer like bloody hell were inside his bag. I felt happy for some reason and I approached him then hugged him and thanked him. There I felt justice and happiness.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: SO HOW DID I DO??? GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW!!! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW THIS TEXT PLEASE???????????????? PLEASE CLICK IT!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU FEEL!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: CONSEQUENCES**_

'_**I don't want to see you hurt because it kills me to see your face full of pain. If only you'll just pass me the pain so you'll no longer feel it, I'd be happy to do so. It won't hurt at all knowing that I'm doing this for you'**_

'_**I love you a lot but I can't say that to you I know that you can never love me back but here I am still waiting and hoping that you'll realize my feelings and love me back. I'm afraid to ruin our friendship even I know that you'll understand. No matter how much I love you, I don't own you so I don't have the right to tell you that you can't fall in love with someone. Though, sooner or later I'll have to say my feelings for you.'**_

After what happened today, what will happen to me? I can never be the same. My family and those doctors and nurses are dead. I have nowhere else to go except to "him"… that demon.

As I recall that night and what he said to me… that I didn't need to worry… he's my friend. The way he said that he wouldn't hurt me, was it physically or emotionally?

As I asked those questions to myself, he interrupted me and said,

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded in response to his question.

"Alright, I'll find something that you can eat" he said and was about to walk away when I said,

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

I felt dumb for asking such a silly question but he answered it anyway, "Demons don't eat."

It just occurred to me, where did he came from and why did he save me?

"Where did you come from?"

I said without really thoroughly thinking about it.

"From hell, of course…" he replied in a very simple manner. I was confused at that time.

"Just kidding, it's somewhere that humans can't go to" he said in a quite serious tone.

Then, the next question I ask was why he was here.

He was quite for a moment which made me uncomfortable and finally said that I could have sworn never expecting him to say were the words

"I'm here for you."

I somehow didn't felt embarrassed and said a simple "why?" as a question for him.

"That's a secret" he mumbled.

"That's unfair!" I pouted.

We both laughed, mostly because of my reaction and pouting but I didn't care for now.

It seemed ages that I was able to laugh again and it felt an ironic situation for me and him.

Then, I frowned all of the sudden because I suddenly noticed our situation and I asked him frankly,

"What will I have to explain to everyone about my father and mother's death and those bullies?"

He quickly answered and smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything later. First you need to eat right?"

He's right I am really hungry because I haven't eaten anything since morning and it's already evening.

"Yeah, you're right but are you going in that form?"

I looked at him and noticed him smile a bit and say, "Nope, I'm not going in this form. I have my human form."

Then the only words that came out of my mouth were a big "HUH?" and "WHAT?"

Then he went to the darkest side of the room and later on a gorgeous man approached me, the demon that I knew was nowhere in sight instead I found a gorgeous man with blonde hair and was about the same age as me.

He approached me and stopped when he was close to me.

Then, for a moment I thought that he was familiar to me… blonde hair, golden eyes, fair skin and there was this aura that made me feel that I knew him even without asking him…

Then, tears suddenly fell down my face it was then that I realized that I was crying a whole lot. Then it occurred to me that he just looked like her, my only bestfriend who cared for me and who was always beside me that today was her 2nd year death anniversary that was why I felt so lonely.

I fell into my knees and blamed myself for forgetting this day. I couldn't do anything but cry.

There was nothing I could do and it was then that he screamed, "**ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!?!!"**

At that moment he was just an inch away from my ace. I didn't blush and just let myself cry. Those final words that she told me kept crossing my mind and all those times that she was there.

He seemed to have calmed down and whispered to me, "Are you afraid of me? This is my human form. I'm the demon that you met earlier."

I shook my head and looked straight at his eyes still crying. The only sounds that can be heard in the room were my soft sobs and my uneven breathing.

He closed the gap between me and him by hugging me tightly and of course, I let out a loud gasp. He sensually but gently rubbed my back causing me to blush and end my crying.

I felt his cold breath on my neck. It was very cold and somehow soothing.

He raced his hands around my body and then we pressed… kissed… tasted. I can feel my heart pumping so loud and I noticed him smiled a bit and whispered softly,

"_**I am here for you to own…"**_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: SO HOW DID I DO??? GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW!!! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW THIS TEXT PLEASE???????????????? PLEASE CLICK IT!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU FEEL!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!~**


	4. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: FRIEND**_

'_**I may be dumb and stupid for me to fall for you but I know that I can be with you even your darkest moments. I'll never let go of you even if it means that I'll only think of you and only you. Even if everyone sees me as a selfish person I don't care as long as you're there for me'**_

'_**Being with you makes my day complete no matter how dreadful the situation I'm in. As long as I can see your face I'll be okay. So please don't forget to smile because it's the only thing I want to see for the rest of my day. Not seeing you takes all the colors in my face leaving me pale and sad. I want to cherish every moment with you because it may be the last time I'll ever be with you. So for now, I'll be by your side and forget my feelings for you so not to break our friendship.'**_

I woke up at 6:30 am in the morning. I stood up and see that my clothes were the same. As I recall what happened yesterday the only memory that came across my mind was that he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I blushed in a very deep crimson color.

I slapped my now reddening cheeks and told myself

'_**WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED??!!! WHY DID HE KISS ME??? AND MORE OF THE QUESTION WHY DID I KISSED HIM BACK?????'**_

At that moment I was beginning to feel crazy and my head was spinning of images of me kissing him back. I barely screamed when I saw him at my room standing near the door.

"Umm… you should take a bath."

He said in a very shy manner and saw him blush a little. I quickly nod in response to his question.

"Breakfast is already prepared downstairs; you should eat after you bathe."

He then exited the room and I heard his footsteps slowly fading. I prepared my school uniform, underwear and a towel then entered the bathroom. The water in the shower was cold at first causing me to feel goose bumps in my skin.

It took me 45 minutes to finish which took longer than usual. I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel in my long wavy blonde hair and wiped my body. I changed into my school uniform. I exited the bathroom and wiped my still moist hair. I was beginning to think again with things that happened yesterday.

"Geez, I need to forget about that!"

I slapped my cheeks and prepared my things afterwards. Before I went downstairs to eat breakfast I picked up a picture frame and smiled a bit.

'_I guess that I'm moving on but definitely not changing, right?'_

I asked no one in particular but just stared at the picture frame. I then exited my room and got my bag. I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast and saw him in there. He was already seated and his head lying in the table.

'_He seemed to be in deep thoughts.'_

I then walked in the kitchen and sat in front of him.

He noticed me then and said, "Good morning. You really took your time bathing."

I only blushed and start eating. "I didn't know that you can cook." I said before eating my breakfast which consists of vegetable omelet, toasts and bacon.

"It's really delicious! Thanks umm…"

I forgot to ask his name.

"We haven't introduced each other yet, right? I'm Clisthert."

He said with a cheerful expression in his face which caused me to blush a few more shades.

"I'm H-hikari. Konohana Hikari."

I said in a very nervous voice which I only show rarely.

"I already know you're name even before you said it."

He the stood up and approached me. She cupped my cheeks and touched my lips with his index finger and traced along with it.

I couldn't do anything but blush. Then, I felt his soft and cold lips.

He kissed me tenderly with the tenderness that I dreamed of someone to kiss me that way. The hand that cupped my cheeks moved in my back and rubbed it sensually… and teasingly.

I couldn't do anything but stiffen to his touch. His free hand moved to my hair and gently brushed my hair. After what seemed like eternity he broke the kiss. I was panting at that time and I froze because of that kiss.

At that time, I just felt stunned of what happened.

"Hmm…" he said with a grin in his face that made my heart beat unsteadily.

Suddenly I regained my control and composure and suddenly rushed to school leaving him there in the kitchen.

'_**What the heck was that??!! Why the heck did he kiss me again?!! And more importantly why did I feel like I enjoyed it??!!'**_

Then, I stopped and turned around.

"Good thing, he's not following me."

I let out a relief sigh and touched my chest.

'_My heart still beats loudly and unsteadily.' _

And as I turned again he was there watching. Then he stepped close to me again.

"Call my name and I'll be there" he muttered.

"I can't join you at this moment but later I'll be by your side." Then he suddenly disappeared leaving me with a confused expression. Then, I continued to walk to school.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: SO HOW DID I DO??? GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW!!! CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW THIS TEXT PLEASE???????????????? PLEASE CLICK IT!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU FEEL!!! TILL NEXT TIME!!~**


End file.
